Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall
by rocketfire44
Summary: Cormac Mclaggen stops Draco who is severely depressed before he leaves him on a train for a long time.
Draco sat on a bench in the London subway terminal deep in thought and on the verge of tears. He has had severe depression for years since his parents died and he needs to get away from this city to clear his head. He takes out his picture of Cormac and starts breathing heavily and begins to sob. Cormac has loved him and taken care of him since his 5th year at Hogwarts. He loves Cormac but he just can't stay here anymore. The train is almost at his stop but he hears Cormac yelling his name while running and pushing people out of his way rudely.

He grabs Draco's arms and says "Please don't do this,Draco. I cannot live without you,we talked about starting a family someday. I won't lose you!". Draco pushes at his broad chest and tries to get out of his grip but its impossible,Cormac was over 200 pounds of steel and had strong muscles. Draco grunted, "Get your meat hooks off of me you ape,please. Let go,let go of me!". The train pulled in but Draco gave up as Cormac kissed Draco while holding his face with both hands. Draco still cried in between kisses and whimpered as Cormac took him home to their apartment.

He picked Draco up in his arms carrying him bridal style and slowly walked into their apartment. Cormac decided that making love was probably the only way to make Draco feel better right now so he acted selfishly. He gave Draco a blowjob and he started to smile during it but went back to crying right after.

Tears still streamed down his face while he was panting as Cormac pushed his penis in with a slow thrust. Draco reached up and held Cormac's cheek with his hand as he pulled his head up to kiss his lips. After every kiss and thrust of pleasure,Draco would cry and Cormac would whisper and repeat words like its ok baby,everything will be fine,I won't let anyone hurt you and I love you. Cormac kissed his tearful cheek,then licked down his neck,and gave him open mouth shoulder kisses and chest licks.

Draco could feel Cormac's scruffy neck and chin hair and stubble on his skin since he has not shaved in awhile which always made Draco even more attracted to Cormac,he liked a burly,hairy man like Cormac with curly dirty blonde,honey hair that he let grow down to his shoulders making him look like Tarzan. He usually was always clean shaven. Draco touched Cormac's six pack and held his ribs as Cormac moaned during his orgasm and shot semen into Draco's ass making him stop crying,at least for awhile. He rubbed his legs on Cormac's butt while moaning as Cormac panted his breath onto Draco's cheek then panted into his shoulder.

Cormac still was resting on top of Draco with his arms wrapped around Draco,palms massaging his back silently. Draco spoke up "How did we fall in love? This wasn't supposed to happen". Cormac frowned then looked in Draco's eyes saying "You have my heart,I can never get it back". Draco tried his hardest to finally say I love you but he never has said it to anyone before "Cormac,I...I...love-.I'm sorry I just cannot say it yet". Draco said vulnerably as Cormac looked away. Draco continued "But you know how I feel about you,Cormac. Look at me,We are meant to piece each other back together,you have my heart too. You mean so much to me,and I am grateful for everything you have done since we were kids thats why it was so hard to leave you on that train. However I can say I love these muscles you got though".Draco rubbed his fingers on Cormac's biceps then reached down and played with Cormac's chest hairs and thigh hairs.

Cormac chuckled then held Draco's face saying "Do you remember how we met? You were being bullied by three tall gryffindors. I saw that scared face and I fell for you hard. I puffed out my chest like the strong,amazing man I am,i disarmed their wands and I beat the shit out of all three of them,that is the man you deserve. Eventually you will get there and say you love me and I will always provide for you,keep you safe,and let no ponce ever touch you again,I promise someday I will make you happy again.I want surrogate kids,i want a family.I want to teach my son how to play American football like me or teach our daughter spells.I swear to it,a Mclaggen always keeps his promises.I'm not going anywhere,that little pretty blonde head is mine.I won't give up on us".Draco smiled then closed his eyes as he grabbed Cormac's hairy face with his hand and playfully scratched his chin.

Draco shut him up with his lips crying tears of joy this time. Cormac fell asleep naked on top of him after they ate dinner in bed with their legs tangled and Cormac's arm lazily wrapped around Draco's chest pinning him down, snoring in Draco's ear with barbecue sauce smeared on Cormac's mouth (he really was a burping pig) and Draco laughed and smiled again,slowly realizing the rest of his life won't be too bad as long as he has his stupid lover next to him willing to fight for them.


End file.
